Little Miss Perfect
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: 9 year old Amilee Addison was abandoned by her parents because she was "worthless and untalented". One day, one concert, and meeting a famous boy band changes her life forever. Now she has 4 older brothers and an older sister and a passion that proves her parents wrong, but she still thinks she's not good enough. Her life just got 100% better.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANYTHING ELSE USED IN THIS STORY BESIDES AMILEE**

* * *

9 year old Amilee Addison sat on the side of the street. It was around 9pm and not very much cars were driving by. Her parents had abandoned her on her 8th birthday, telling her she was worthless and talentless. It had been just over a year now, and she was still living on the side of the streets. She was super skinny from the minimal amount of food she got, her pink dress was all dirty and torn, she was bare footed, and her long brown hair was all tangled up and most likely had bits of leaves and branches caught on it. She remembered when she was younger and her parents weren't crazy, when they would call her their little princess and their angel, and they would tuck her in at night and sing her to sleep… It was fading so quickly it was like it never even happened. Amilee was small for her age. Quite short, and people could easily mistake her as a 6 year old. Then there was her eyes. The once sparkling crystal blue eyes now looked dull and grey. She knew people saw her. She would see them looking at her. All they would do is glare and walk away. The only person she ever met was this old man in his late 60's. He was kind to her, brought her to his home and fed her, let her watch TV… That lasted two months. He was cooking dinner one night when he had a heart attack. His hand hit a container of oil as he fell down and the oil spilled over the hot stove, bringing the kitchen to flames. The man died, and Amilee ran away, knowing he was gone and that she had to get away from the fire. She walked for days along the side of the highway… She walked to a whole different town. She stayed there, eventually found out the name of it and was able to make her way around the whole place. And then everything comes back to now. It's been about half a year since she made it to this place. She sighs and stands up, walking down the sidewalk, watching out so she doesn't step on any glass. It's cold out, and she doesn't have a jacket or anything to stay warm. She turns the corner into any alley where she will be blacked by the wind when she stops. On the ground in front of her, lay two pieces of paper. She picks them up in her small hands and moves back onto the sidewalk so she can read the writing on the paper with the street lights. She scans the paper. The first one is a concert ticket. And the other one is a backstage pass. Both are for the band Big Time Rush. She remembers seeing them on TV when she was at that man's. Big Time Rush was her favorite show. She looks at the date and nods, before putting the two pieces of paper into the little pouch she found. The concert was tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, she went into the public washroom at the mall and tidied up. She washed her hair as best as she could in the sink, and brushed it out with her fingers. Earlier in the morning she had collected enough money to get a piece of bread from the bakery and a new dress. The only thing she couldn't afford, was some shoes. She washed her face and put on her new dress, throwing out the old one. It was still very evident that she had been living on the streets. Scrapes and bruises covered her arms, legs and face. But there was nothing she could do about it. She finished getting ready and walked to the stadium. It was just minutes before the concert started. She handed the man her ticket and he guided her to her seat, a few seats up from the front. She was excited. This was the best thing that had happened to her since she was little… err…. Littler. She could've given the tickets to someone else for money, but she had a feeling that somehow, this would change her life. How? Amilee had no idea.

* * *

**A/N: It's very short, I know. But the chapters will get longer. I have major writers block and this was the best I could do. I'll Update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I haven't really updated any of my stories lately and I need to get to it. I chose to update this one first because I got a PM today from DerailersFan telling me to update. I didn't know which story he/she meant but figured it was this one because this story is the only one he/she favorited. So thank you for that. Its a little shorter than the first chapter but not by much and im sorry for that. I need to think of some better ideas. Im going to be writing another one shot soon, cuz ive had an idea for it for a while now but never got to writing it, so be expecting it soon. Anyways, hope you like it. Byeeeeeee.**

* * *

Amilee sat in her seat silently as hundreds of girls screamed around her. She didn't mind the sound at all, which was quite abnormal for a 9 year old girl who wasn't used to being around other people. She swung her legs back and forth under her seat in the 3rd row. She kept doing that until the concert started. She smiled brightly and stood up on her seat to get a better look at the four boys on stage. She didn't know any of the songs being played but she didn't care. Every song she loved. She noticed how she was most likely the only girl in the whole stadium not singing. She listened and mumbled the words to the chorus the second time it was played. This had to be the most fun she'd had in years. When the concert was over, she waited until mostly everyone was out of the stadium then she walked silently to the line up to go backstage with her backstage pass. She was the last person in line. People looked at her funnily but she just ignored them. An hour or two passed by the time she was let in to see the boys. They looked at her and smiled.  
"Hey there sweetie. What's your name?" Logan asked her. She smiled back at them.  
"Amilee Addison. Those are my first and second names. I don't use my last name." She replied happily.  
"That's a really pretty name." James told her.  
"Thank you."  
" Are you here with a parent?" Carlos asked. Amilee's smile faded and she shook her head.  
"Who are you here with then?" Kendall asked. Amilee looked down at her feet, and the boys noticed she wasn't wearing shoes.  
"No one." She said softly after a few seconds. "I don't know anyone. My parents said I was worthless and untalented and then put me out on the streets." The boys gave her sympathetic looks.  
"How long has it been?" Carlos asked.  
"About a year and 3 months. Ever since my 8th birthday." She replied simply. The boys looked horrified at what she had just said and quickly huddled together, talking amongst themselves over something Amilee couldn't hear. She just stared at them blankly until they turned back to face her. James ran out of the room. For a few minutes, Amilee talked to the other three until James returned. Then the boys huddled up again and Amilee was really getting curious. They turned towards her and Logan spoke.  
"How would you like to come live with us? We could adopt you as our little sister. You can also come on tours with us and watch us film the show." He said. Amilee thought about it for a second before a smile crept onto her lips.  
"Really?" She asked hopefully. The boys nodded and she ran over to them and gave them a hug. She knew something would change her life. And this, was beyond what she had expected.

* * *

"You know, you really don't look like a 9 year old." Carlos said.  
"And you don't look like a 23 year old." Amilee replied.  
"How did you know how old I am?"  
"I went to the library before the concert. I looked you guys up on the internet. You guys could fool anyone. You look like you could be 17 or 18." The guys laughed at this. They were all on the tour bus headed towards the airport. After the show last night, they had all went to the hotel and Logan slept on the couch so Amilee could sleep on his bed. That concert had been the last concert of their tour and they were now going back to LA to film season 3 of the show.  
"What is it like in LA?" Amilee asked, looking out the window as the traveled through New York. She had always wondered what it was like all over the world. And going to live in LA made the curiosity and excitement grow.  
"It's nothing different. Just a city. You'll see when we get there." Kendall said. Amilee nodded as the bus came to a stop at the airport.  
"Come on, it's time to go home." James said. And with that, they got into the airplane and left.


End file.
